Demon
by CristinaGarcia462
Summary: FanFic (One Piece) — Ace. Publicaré dos capitulos semanalmente.
1. Introducción

"Disfruta de la vida a cada momento y disfruta tu propia aventura, en la cual, tu eres tu propio capitán y nadie más debe controlarla."— Esas fueron las palabras de aquel chico que apareció en mi camino cuando peor estaba y lo redirigió totalmente.


	2. Uno

Puede que sea estupido el si quiera pensar en poder ganar a una tripulación entera de más de 500 piratas. A lo mejor lo era, pero lo hecho, hecho esta. Y ahora, llena de sangre, con cortes en la cara y en los brazos, me doy cuenta de lo mala idea que fue enfrentar a esos piratas. A pesar de que yo soy fuerte, mi tripulación no lo era tanto y en consecuencia perdimos todo lo que habíamos conseguido. Nuestro barco probablemente este sumergido en el fondo del oceano. Y de los que podria llamar mis nakamas, no se nada.

Suspiro profundamente mientras agacho la cabeza. No se muy bien que hacer estando perdida en una de las miles islas del Grand Line. Lo único que se a ciencia cierta es que al lado de la corriente por la que ibamos podiamos ir a parar únicamente a tres islas, y las tres estaban habitadas, por lo que es un punto a favor, ya que igual con un poco de suerte me encuentran y pueden curar mis heridas.

Miro el log pose que llevo en mi muñeca y le doy un golpe a la arena, sobre la cual estoy sentada, al ver que aun indica el rumbo de nuestra siguiente isla, a la cual ya no iremos, porque ni si quiera puedo moverme.

Miro a mi alrededor esperando encontrarme con alguien, pero es en vano, ya que todo estaba como hacía 5 minutos cuando desperté de mi insconciencia.

Y sin querer ni poder evitarlo, caigo rendida en un sueño profundo.

—

Me despierto adolorida, el dolor de cabeza ha aumentado crecientemente. Aunque esta vez, no estoy ni en la playa, ni llena de sangre, ni mojada por las olas del mar que me habian llevado a la deriva en aquella pequeña barca.

Me encuentro tumbada en una cama, dentro de una habitación en la que parece no haber nadie, y en ese momento, en el que me doy cuenta de que no estoy ni en mi barco y que he perdido a todo el mundo, me hecho a llorar inconscientemente.

Él me cuido desde que tenía 4 años y nunca dudo de mí y viceversa, siempre confié en mi capitán. Cuando llegue al barco era él el unico que conseguía hablar conmigo y yo, al fin y al cabo era al único al que apreciaba, aunque fuera mínimamente.

Pero el día llego, él, mi antiguo capitán, murió por una enfermedad que le llevaba siguiendo durante 10 años. Todos en el barco lloramos por días y hasta pasado un mes no llegamos a la conclusión de que deberíamos seguir navegando en su honor. Todos estábamos demasiado deprimidos como para siquiera pensar en movernos de esa isla, en la cual estaba enterrado.

Su segunda mano se convirtió en el capitán y si soy sincera, nunca me cayó ni me caerá bien. Demasiado prepotente para mi persona. Miro a mi alrededor y no veo nada en especial, solo una habitación, sin ningún adorno ni nada que llame la atención. Solo una simple cama, en la que me encuentro tumbada ahora mismo y una pequeña mesita de noche, en la que se encuentra una bandeja con comida y una nota a su lado.

-''Cuando te encuentres en mejor estado, sal al exterior''- leo en voz alto intentando entenderla. La letra es bastante ilegible, aunque después de pasados varios minutos la logro comprender. Me como el almuerzo que hay sobre la mesita de noche y me levanto de la cama, intentando no caerme. No se cuanto tiempo llevaba tumbada ahí, pero lo sentía como si hubiera sido una eternidad. Miro a mi alrededor de nuevo y abro la puerta de la pequeña habitación con lentitud y tal es la sorpresa cuando la abro, que me encuentro que esto no era una simple habitación. si no que estaba montada en un barco y aun más en la sorpresa cuando veo a un grupo de personas mirándome fijamente, todas con la misma expresión en su cara: sorpresa y emoción.

No se muy bien como reaccionar, ni que decir, ni que hacer, por lo que me quedo callada mientras observo como un señor mayor, con una barba blanca y bastante grande se acerca hacia mi a paso lento.

-Bienvenida a mi familia.- grita y se escucha a los demás gritando cosas de fondo.- ¿Sabes quién soy jovencita?

Y ahí es donde me doy cuenta de la actual situación y caigo en que la persona que tengo delante no es más ni menos que...

-Shirohige...- murmuro sin creérmelo. Un Yonkou, un emperador del nuevo mundo se encuentra aquí, en la otra mitad del Grand Line y me ha rescatado de morir en aquella isla.

Junto a él avanzan 2 de sus comandantes, Marco, el Fenix y Ace puño de fuego, los dos se acercan a mi adelantándose a su capitán y me miran fijamente.

-¿Podrías decirnos que te había pasado para acabar en aquella isla en esas condiciones?- pregunta Marco. Pero sigo demasiado atónita como para poder responderle. -No tenemos todo el día.- eleva la voz levemente y me agarra de los hombros.

-Mi barco naufragó.- es lo único que puedo llegar a responder. Le miro con algo de temor, aunque me hayan sacado de esa isla, no se la intención de ninguno de ellos y no puedo llegar a confiar en nadie.– Nos atacó una flota de barcos.

-Marco, ve en busca de ropa decente para darsela.– ordena Barbablanca, mientras me mira con una gran sonrisa en su cara.– ¿Y donde estan tus nakamas ahora?

Le miro durante unos segundos y sin pensar si quiera mis palabras, le respondo. –Muertos.

Ace, el cual aun no había articulado palabra, se acerco un poco a su capitán y le susurró algo al oído, para después seguir a su compañero Marco.

-Lo siento mucho por tu pérdida, pero aquí no estamos para mirar al pasado, si no al futuro.- hace una pequeña pausa y continua hablando.- Así que dime, ¿cual quieres que sea tu futuro?

No sabía exactamente qué responder a esa pregunta, ¿cuál queria que fuese mi futuro?, es una gran pregunta que me temo que no tiene una respuesta clara.

Me encojo de hombros y le miro.- No lo se, no creo que deba saberlo, contando con que mi pasado siempre fue guiado por alguien, ahora que tengo esa libertad de elegir lo que quiero hacer, no se lo que anhelo.- hago una pausa para mirarle fijamente y vuelvo a hablar.- siempre he querido convertirme en alguien respetable, en alguien del cual no se rían. Alguien fuerte.

-Eso es un buen objetivo, muchos de mis hijos anhelan eso con toda su alma y aun no lo han conseguido. ¿Por qué te ves capacitada para ello?

-Porque si no pudiese hacerlo, ya estaría muerta.

Mi respuesta parece sorprender a Barbablanca, el cual se digna a mirarme fijamente con una expresión seria.- Te invito a unirte a mi familia.- me tiende su mano y me sonrie.

Abro levemente la boca sorprendida y le miro. No se muy bien que responder, nunca pense que esto llegaría a pasar. De echo, ni si quiera imaginaba que pudiese si quiera sobrevivir. Si quiero volverme fuerte, no lo puedo hacer sola.

Extiendo mi mano y agarro la suya.- Acepto.


	3. Dos

Miro por la ventana de la habitación del capitán mientras espero a que entre con lo que seria mi ropa nueva.

-Necesito que me digas dos cosas.- Barbablanca habla mientras cierra la puerta en cuanto entra al interior de la habitación. Asiento sin mirarle, dándole a entender que le respondería con total sinceridad.- Lo primero, ¿has tomado la fruta del diablo?- me pregunta y asiento de nuevo.

El se rasca su barba pensativo y comienza a andar en dirección mía. -Lo segundo, ¿confiarás tu vida hasta el fin a tu familia?- pregunta mientras se sienta en su gran trono y me mira esperando una respuesta por mi parte.

-Si.- digo sin si quiera pensarlo.

—

**Dos semanas más tarde.**

Nos encontramos viajando rumbo a una de las islas de las cuales se encarga Barbablanca. Según me han explicado, dichas islas tienen la protección del mismo y así evitan ser atacadas.

-¡Niña!- me llama uno de los cocineros. Siento un poco de molestia por dicho apodo pero decido guardármelo para mi. Me acerco a él y espero a que continué hablando. -Necesito que busques a Jozu y Marco. Tienen que venir cuanto antes a ver esto.- asiento y corro en la dirección que me ha indicado.

En cuanto llego me los encuentro hablando junto a Ace, este ultimo estaba cargando sus pertenencias sobre una pequeña barca. No sabia muy bien que estaba pasando, pero por la tensión que se puede ver en la cara de Marco, decido alejarme de la zona.

Pasado un rato vuelvo y me encuentro a Marco solo, mirando al suelo. Decidida me acerco a él y le doy un suave golpe en su espalda.

-Dios, perdóname Eri.- me río levemente al ver su cara de sorpresa, me imagino que no se esperaba que estuviese aquí.- ¿Ha pasado algo?- le explico la situación y el asiente mientras corre en dirección a la cocina.

No vuelvo a saber nada sobre lo que había ocurrido hasta el día siguiente, cuando Padre nos convoca para hablar de unos temas que al parecer hacen que la mayoría de la tripulación estén preocupados.

-Como casi todos sabéis.- comienza a hablar mientras se pone en pie.- Ace ha ido en busca de Teach.- de fondo se oyeron algunas quejas. Seria engañarme a mí misma si dijese que entendía de que estaban hablando. Pero supongo que ya llegaría el momento de saberlo.- ¡Silencio!- grita y hace callar a todo el mundo en menos de una milésima de segundo.- Pero ese no es el único problema. La marina va tras Ace. Y desde hace apenas unos meses los poblado a los cuales tengo el deber de proteger, están muriéndose poco a poco. La gente contrae enfermades las cuales no podemos curar, ni si quiera sabemos cual es la causa. Por eso pido que la gente que no tenga miedo de morir, me acompañe a mi, junto a algunos de los comandantes rumbo a esas islas, con la intención de ayudar al máximo número de población que podamos.- hace una breve pausa y gira su cabeza en dirección al océano.- se que muchos estáis preocupados por él. Pero es mi hijo, os prometo que estará bien. Es fuerte.

-Pero padre.- grita un chico que se encuentra al fondo.- Ace desobedeció tus ordenes al irse.

Barbablanca niega levemente con la cabeza y le mira con una sonrisa: -Él solo esta haciendo lo que le parece correcto.- se acerca un poco a él y posa su mano en su hombro.- Él es un chico que ha perdido a alguien a quien quería y a pesar de que su decisión sea impulsiva, nosotros somos su familia y estamos aquí para apoyarle. Pase lo que pase.

Sus palabras me conmueven levemente y me limpio con la camiseta unas lagrimas que me caen por el rostro. Todos quieren mucho a Ace y están preocupados. Y a pesar de que no le conozco, me preocupa que le pueda llegar a pasar algo.

—

Pasan 15 días desde que organizamos el viaje a las islas. Tanto 5 comandantes como varios capitanes viajarían junto a barbablanca a las islas, mientras que Marco y otros varios capitanes se encargarían de irse a las ciudades mas ricas en recursos para conseguir todos los medicamentos necesarios.

El día anterior me habían echo elegir entre que preferiría hacer, si viajar junto a Marco o ir con él. No me lo pensé demasiado y acepte ir en busca de medicinas, ya que necesita ir a una ciudad urgentemente en busca de algunas cosas que necesitaba comprar.

Barbablanca, a pocas horas de irnos, llamo a Marco y otros 2 comandantes a su habitación, donde estuvieron encerrados una hora aproximadamente.

Yo mientras tanto me encontraba charlando con un grupo de gente que nos encontrábamos reunidas.

-¿Cuántos años decías que tenias?- pregunta uno de ellos mirándome fijamente, sin dejarme responder continua hablando.- Unos 15 o 16 ¿no?

Pongo los ojos en blanco y niego con la cabeza: -19, 19 años.- digo con voz firme. Es cierto que mi apariencia confunde, tener la cara algo redonda y ser algo baja no ayuda mucho. Pero tampoco es que parezca que soy una niña pequeña.

-¿Y cual es tu poder?- miro a uno de los comandantes, el cual hizo esa pregunta y abro los ojos levemente.- Tu akuma no m-... le interrumpo en medio de la frase. Le había entendido desde un principio.

-Mi fruta del diablo es... básicamente la de ser un demonio.- les miro y continuo hablando.- El poder es absorber la energía vital de los demás y bastantes más cosas. Es una paramecia.- dicho comandante me miraba con los ojos abiertos.

-Esa fruta.. esa fruta... era la de uno de los piratas mas temidos en la era se Roger.- no pensé que nadie fuera a averiguarlo hasta que yo se lo dijese, pero así es.

-Es mi padre.- no se muy bien como explicar todo lo que paso en ese momento, en el momento en el que mi padre falleció. Mi madre me tenia cogida en brazos mientras yo observaba (o al menos lo intentaba) el fondo marino. Con tan solo dos años, no era consciente de nada. Hasta que nos empezaron a atacar y mi madre grito, agarrándome con mas fuerza. Lo que paso después es un recuerdo bastante borroso.

Las personas que nos atacaban no eran más ni menos que dos almirantes y venían a dar caza a mi padre por haber colaborado con el mismísimo Roger, el cual había fallecido hacía dos años. ¿Cual era su intención buscando a todos los piratas más importante? ¿Dar fin a esa era pirata?

Suspiro resignada por no haber podido ayudar a nadie en aquella época.

-¡Hijos míos!- interrumpió Barbablanca la conversación, mientras me miraba fijamente a los ojos. Él ya sabía toda esa historia, él la vivió de primera mano y por eso quiso acogerme en su tripulación. Me lo explico todo cuando fui a hablar con él aquella vez.- Partiremos en breves. Os pido que vayáis metiendo las cosas en vuestros respectivos barcos y que zarpéis en cuanto antes. La vida de la población depende de ello.

Todos abandonamos la zona y con rapidez no dirigimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones. Cogí mi pequeña mochila y metí las cosas que consideraba necesarias para este viaje, ya que necesitaba tener espacio para cosas que probablemente comprara una vez hubiésemos llegado a la ciudad.

Una vez montada en el barco, observo a Marco sonreír ampliamente, se nota que lo que hablo con padre hace apenas unas horas le ha alegrado, por lo que decido acercarme a él y establecer una agradable conversación entre ambos.

En cuanto todos estamos montados y nos hemos despedido de Barbablanca, Marco se gira para mirarnos y levanta un brazo, mientras grita:

-¡Familia!¡Es hora de que vayamos en busca de Ace!


	4. Tres

Corro en dirección a la cubierta, rodeada por 3 o incluso 4 mantas y miro por la borda.

-Oh, dios mío, vamos a morir congelados.-

murmuro tiritando por el frío.- Ese estupido no tenia otra isla a la que ir que a una de invierno.- maldigo en voz baja el momento en el que Ace decidió abandonar la tripulación para ir en busca de alguien. Pero sobre todo maldigo el momento en el que a Marco se le paso por la cabeza ir en su búsqueda. Creo que ha sido su peor idea en tan solo 2 meses que llevo en la tripulación.

-Marco, eres un estupido.- le grito en voz alta mientras me acerco a él.

-Gracias, yo también te aprecio.- finge llorar y continua dirigiendo el timón.- Somos 6 personas montadas en este barco, somos 6 las personas que hemos sido lo suficiente valientes...- le interrumpo.

-Estupidos, mejor dicho.

-Lo que sea.- ríe y continua hablando.- somos 6 personas las únicas que sin saber lo que nos iba a pasar en este viaje hemos decidido continuarlo y todo ello por un nakama.- hace una pausa y me mira sonriendo.- sere un estupido, pero tu tuviste la oportunidad de irte y no lo hiciste.- respira hondo y continua hablando.- Eso significa o... que estas loca y tienes ganas de morir o que también te preocupas por Ace. A pesar de que no le conoces a penas, y eso te hace valiente. Arriesgar tu vida por una persona que no conoces, únicamente porque sabes la relación que tiene con tu mejor amigo y los demás.- remarca el 'mejor amigo' señalándose a si mismo y sonríe aún más.

Bufo, pero se que tiene razón. Se lo preocupado que estaba tanto Marco, como Padre. Desde que Ace decidió irse todo el mundo lo tiene en boca y mente a todas horas. Por lo que si puedo hacer algo para ayudar lo haré.

-Si no lo niegas es que tengo razón.- canturrea mientras sigue dirigiendo el timón.

-Allí hay algo.- gritan de fondo y yo me giro a mirar. Por causa de la niebla y la gran capa de nieve no logro ver nada, hasta que me acerco a la zona.

-El barco...- murmuro algo sorprendida y preocupada. Sobre todo lo último.

-El barco de Ace.- grita en voz alta Marco, el cual se ha posicionado a mi lado y su expresión de preocupación supera a la de cualquiera de los que estamos montados aquí.

—-

No tenemos ni idea de lo que le ha podido pasar, si el mar se lo habrá tragado, si habrá sido secuestrado. No sabemos nada y eso es lo peor. Tener la prueba de que Ace estaba aquí y no saber si esta si quiera a salvo.

Frustrados, llegamos a la orilla de una de las islas de invierno y embarcamos allí.

-¡Si Ace esta vivo, hay altas posibilidades de que esté aquí!- grita Marco bajando del barco.- No se hasta que punto es buena idea separarnos y menos cuando no sabemos lo que nos podemos encontrar, pero creo que no hay otra alternativa.- se acerca a mi y me agarra del brazo.- nosotros cubriremos la zona norte y oeste. Vosotros cuatro, ir juntos y cubrir la este y sur. Nos encontraremos aquí. No podemos esperar llegar a la par, pero prometedme que llegaréis.- Marco empieza a hablar con ellos y se despide.

-¡Adiós chicos!- grito yo y ellos me sonríen y se despiden. Corro al lado de Marco y comenzamos a andar a la par.

-¿Tienes miedo?- le pregunto a Marco. Este se encuentra mirando al suelo continuamente. Se le nota preocupado.

-Claro que tengo miedo, ese chico es como mi hermano. Si le pasara algo, no se que haría.- murmura y me mira.- Tenemos que encontrarle. Ayúdame por favor.

Asiento sin si quiera pensármelo y le miro decida: -Te prometo que le traeremos de vuelta.

Marco sonríe y comenzamos a andar de nuevo.

—-

Media hora era lo que llevábamos caminando y ya me había perdido. No era muy raro viniendo de mí, pero ya no puedo hacer nada.

El frío empieza a hacer estragos en mi, a pesar de llevar varias capas de ropa. No se muy bien que hacer, no conozco la isla y mucho menos se volver al punto de encuentro.

Continuo andando y miro a mi alrededor esperando ver a alguien.

-Con un poco de suerte me encuentro a alguna persona.- murmuro para mí y subo una pequeña colina. La cueva que hay en lo alto de esta en un buen sitio para esconderse. Y al parecer no soy la única que lo ha pensado, porque hay algo ahí tirado en medio.

Corro hacia llegar a la entrada de la cueva y abro levemente la boca con sorpresa en cuanto veo su cara. Corro a abrazarle y a ponerle una de mis capas de ropa. Esta congelado, y su pulsación es muy baja, más bien mínima.

-Ace, todo va a estar bien, lo prometo.

—-

Nos encontrábamos en el interior de la cueva donde apenas llegaba el frio, pero aun así seguía estando en un mal estado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- murmura Ace entrecortadamente, intentando levantarse.

-No hables.- le respondo cortante. ¿Qué hacia en esta isla? Y sobre todo, ¿por qué esta lleno de heridas? Suspiro frustrada por la falta de información y le miro.- ¿Cómo has llegado aquí?

-¿No decías que no hablase?- le miro mal y el se ríe levemente, al momento empieza a toser y escupe sangre.- Oh dios mío.- murmuro. Creo que si antes estaba preocupada, ahora me va a dar un ataque al corazón. Tengo en frente a la persona que estábamos buscando, si no me hubiera parado a ver aquellas huellas no me habría separado, habría llegado aquí con Marco y él sabría que hacer.

Me doy un golpe en la frente con la mano y me muerdo el labio. Si no fuera tan inútil, todo habría salido bien. Pero ahora estoy perdida en una isla, sin tener la más mínima idea de como moverme por ella y encima llevo un herido-congelado junto a mi.

Me pongo de pie y le miro directamente a los ojos: -Mira Ace, no te voy a engañar. No tengo ni idea de como he llegado aquí, ni como ha coincidido que te he visto a lo lejos y he decidido acercarme a ver que eras, a pesar de que pensaba que eras una bestia. Pero, ¡oye! Mira el lado positivo de la situación. Al menos ya no estas solo como antes.- me mira e intenta reírse de nuevo, pero un dolor le atraviesa en el pecho y se retuerce.- ¿Quién te ha hecho esto?- le pregunto arrodillándome junto a él.- ¿Cómo podemos salir de aquí?- le agarro por debajo de los brazos y le levanto como puedo.- Deduzco que no puedes andar...- murmuro y le apoyo contra la pared de la cueva.- Toma.- saco de mi mochila tanto agua como algunos aperitivos que me había traído del barco. Seria suficiente para saciar su hambre durante unas horas. A su vez saco de la mochila una manta que también traje del barco, única y exclusivamente por si acaso, y le rodeo con ella, intentando que su temperatura corporal aumentara.

-En esta ciudad se encontraban unos de los aliados más fuertes de Teach y supuse que ellos sabrían donde estaba.- hace una pausa para respirar y me mira.- Pero fui demasiado tonto como para si quiera imaginar que me dirían algo.- agacha la cabeza y continua hablando, con más dificultad que al principio.- Si tan solo fuera más fuerte...- se levanta de sopetón y da un puñetazo a la pared de la cueva.- Jugaron conmigo como quisieron y me tiraron en medio del bosque helado. No pude hacer nada.

Me quedo en silencio durante unos segundos pensando en las palabras adecuadas, pero no llegan a mi boca.

-Ace...- murmuro.

-Olvídate, ¿vale? Ya me las apañaré para salir de aquí, vuelve con Marco.- ¿cómo sabía que él estaba aquí?

-No me importan todas esas tonterías que acabas de soltar.- digo mostrando un pequeño ápice de valentía.- Estoy aquí contigo y no pienso dejarte solo. Te ayudaré en lo que necesites, para algo estamos la familia.


	5. Cuatro

Arrastrando el cuerpo de Ace, logro tras varios minutos entrar al interior total de la cueva donde no llegaba el frio.

-Necesito que te des calor.- me acerco a él y me siento a su lado.- necesito que lo hagas o vas a morir.- Pero, la verdadera pregunta es, ¿cómo un hombre con la habilidad del fuego puede estar congelándose? Pero a pesar de que era una pregunta que me llevaba rondando en la cabeza desde que lo encontré tirado en la cueva, no la formulé. Supongo que habrá algún motivo coherente.

-No puedo usar mi fruta...- tose y se intenta levantar apoyándose con los brazos en la pared. Murmuro un gran número de palabrotas y me giro a mirarle de nuevo. Tenemos que hacer algo y lo tenemos que hacer ya mismo. Me agacho a su lado. Esto no va a salir bien.- mi fruta permite quitar la vitalidad de una persona, sus ganas de vivir. Si puedo hacer eso, ¿puedo inventirlo?- me imagino esta situación de otra manera, con Ace estando sano y salvo y yo experimentando con cualquier sujeto de pruebas, como una planta. Pero no, la vida de una persona depende de las acciones que realice a continuación. La mano me empieza a temblar y no se ni si quiera que hacer o que decir. Decido encender un pequeño fuego, lo cual hará que tanto él como yo entremos un poco en calor.

-Solo tienes que darme unos minutos.- murmura reincorporándose al lado suyo. Su cara estaba empezando a coger color y parecía que ya estaba mejor. Al menos ahora podía hablar, es un gran avance.

-Tenemos que buscar a Marco. Tenemos que buscarle.- le pido decidida y le miro.- Estoy segura de que esta preocupado.- Ace se encoge de hombros y en su mirada puedo ver como no tiene intención de ir en su búsqueda.

-No voy a volver y mucho menos habiendo un asesino suelto por ahí.- niega con la cabeza. Se le nota frustrado por la situación, Marco es como un hermano para él y me puedo imaginar lo dura que debe ser la situación. Pero también entiendo porque lo hace. Si me hubiese pasado algo similar hubiera actuado de la misma manera que él. Suspiro y le miro. Creo que Marco (ni yo) me lo perdonaría si después de encontrarlo, lo dejo solo. Al fin y al cabo, hemos venido a ayudarle.

—-

¿Cómo hemos acabado perdidos en el bosque? No lo se y casi prefiero no saberlo. Miro a Ace, el cual, a pesar de no tener ninguna herida grave, se le ve notoriamente debilitado. Y es en ese momento en el que me pregunto cuales son las atrocidades por las que ha debido pasar anteriormente para acabar así. Suspiro algo resignada, me hubiera gustado encontrarme a la persona que le dejó así y darle de lo que se merece. Pero tanto él como yo sabíamos que no hubiera llegado a nada que ni yo, ni Marco, ni nadie nos metiéramos en problemas (más aun).

-¿Sabes llegar al inicio de la isla?- le miró durante varios segundos y me río, ¿en serio me esta preguntado eso? Niego con un movimiento de cabeza y suspiro.

Me mira durante varios segundos y suspira. -Creo que estamos perdidos.- murmura, se puede notar tanto en su voz como en su mirada que esta avergonzado por no saber llegar q nuestro destino.

Me acerco a él y le doy un leve apretón en el hombro. -No te preocupes, encontraremos la manera de salir de aquí, Ace.

————

Se que llevo semanas sin publicar y lo siento por ello, he estado sin móvil durante este tiempo y no he podido publicar, pero a partir de ahora habrá capitulo semanal como prometí.

Y lo siento por el capítulo tan sumamente corto, no he tenido tiempo para escribir mucho más. A partir de ahora, se viene lo emocionante.

Gracias por leerme y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. :)


End file.
